


The Changing Seasons

by IceDancer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceDancer/pseuds/IceDancer
Summary: Elsa had finally found peace in her life.  After years of worry and fear she could finally live her life and relax in her duties as queen.  But when Anna and Kristoff disappear after finding a secret left by their parents Elsa must set out to bring her reclaimed family home safe.  She is thrown into a dangerous land where she and her powers will be put to the test and what she finds there is something she would have never imagined.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little story.
> 
> I've had this idea in my head, written out in notes and bullet form since the first Frozen came out. I never thought I would actually put the whole story down but with the release of the second film I found myself inspired again. 
> 
> This story is not a retelling of the second film but rather a continuation from the first story. In the end I did borrow some ideas from the second story because I found that, not only did they fit but I was better able to tie up loose ends and kept the story moving better than my original ideas had. So I moved some things around, made room for others, and I feel the story I have is a lot better because of it.
> 
> Also, I feel I need to say it, but in this chapter I slightly include some Norse and old Norse mythology. I apologize for either misspellings or misinterpreting what the name and place mean or represent.
> 
> I did some research, but seeing as how I am myself, not Norse or of Norwegian descent, it is easy to misinterpret readings and writings.  
> I hope I used these concepts and writings correctly, but if I didn't I apologize.
> 
> So onto the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Chapter 1  
  
** **The Secret**

Elsa sat up and stared out of the large windows beside her bed. 

The fire cracked and popped in the fireplace a few feet away, leaving shadows dancing across the floor and onto the foot of her bed.

Elsa sat at the foot of her bed looking out of the large window just a few feet beside it.

She had found herself looking down at her beautifully lit kingdom a lot lately.   
  
The moonlight shining onto the rooftops and various streets down below set her into such a calming mood. She found it unbelievably beautiful.

She had found herself sitting like this for hours as of late, and the night always went on in the same manner. She would always go from staring out her window then slowly moved from the picture of calm beside her to the door that lead into her room.  
  
Usually without her realizing it.

Elsa sat for another moment, now looking at the door, before letting out a soft sigh. 

She half expected Anna to come into the room which she almost always managed to do when Elsa found herself restless.

Her sister always had the uncanny ability of knowing when her sister couldn't sleep. This was something Elsa loved about their rekindled bond since their reunion after their parents passing 5 years prior.

With all they had lost she treasured what they had gained.

Elsa laughed to herself and adjusted where she sat on her bed. She knew Anna wouldn’t be coming tonight, seeing as how Anna wasn’t even in the kingdom at the moment.

She was, in fact, far away on a trip of goodwill along with Kristoff, Sven, and a small group of trusted Arendelle guard.

Anna had taken her role as the 'Ambassador of Arendelle' very seriously and would take any chance she could to travel to far and new lands. 

This new title often took them to far off places in hopes of opening up new trading routs and creating important bonds with other kingdoms. Her upbeat and likable attitude definitely worked in her favor. Not to mention her ability to charm everyone she met.

Elsa was just glad she didn't have to do it herself.

Her shyness was still an obstacle she wished to triumph over someday. She had come a long way since her powers had first come to light, but she still struggled with speaking to others at times.

Elsa got out of bed and walked over to the doors leading to her balcony. A cool breeze flew in around her as she walked out onto it. 

She found herself thinking back to what had happened over the the last five years. 

How she had managed to find friendship with not just her sister but with Kristoff, his reindeer Sven, and her own creation Olaf. 

How she had learned to stop fearing her own powers and embrace not just her abilities but the love of the people around her. Which, surprisingly, included her subjects.

She had proven to be a fair and kind ruler. The people of Arendelle loved and respected not just her word and rulings, but her powers as well. This became a fact that her subjects had grown fiercely proud of. 

It's not all kingdoms that could boast of a ruler with the ability to control ice and snow.

She let out a soft laugh.  
  
Who would have ever thought? Definitely not her.

She rested on her elbows and looked out onto the grounds far below.

What she expected to see was a still and quiet village with perhaps a faint light coming from some of the windows. What ended up grabbing her attention was Olaf running around the courtyard with two stray cats. Playing and giggling as he trailed his hands over their backs and up their tails.

Olaf loved animals, especially cats, and considering he never had to sleep he often spent the nights playing with which ever creature managed to wander into the courtyard.

Elsa laughed again and said a quiet 'thank you' to whoever would hear her on the wind.

She was happy.

Things were less complicated than most of her life had been and she was thankful.

Elsa went back into her room and returned to her bed.

She had to try and get some sleep tonight. She had planned a small 'welcome' celebration and she needed to be up bright and early to make sure everything would be ready and special. 

Anna and her party would be returning!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa was able to rise early with no problem. Her excitement surged through her and she found herself wanting to jump with joy. 

'If there was a doubt Anna and I were sisters' she thought to herself, smiling into the mirror.

"ELSA! ELSA! They're almost here!" Olaf announced, bursting into her room.

"Good Morning, Olaf. I'm sorry to say they won't be here for a few more hours." she said, finishing up her braid.

"Awe...but, they're on their way...right?"

"Yes, they're on their way."

"And we still will have the surprise ready for when they get here...right?"

Elsa laughed.

"Yes, the surprise will be ready."

"Then why don't we celebrate? They're almost here!!"

Olaf began to chant and dance around the room.

Elsa got up and took Olaf's hands and they jumped around the room for a moment, laughing while they had their tiny celebration.

"Olaf, we can't get ahead of ourselves. There's still much to do to be ready."

"Oh..yes, yes...well what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

Olaf followed Elsa through her castle and into the kitchens where her cooks and chefs were instructed on what the day's meals would be.

Elsa had decided to prepare a small banquet for her sister and the men who accompanied her on their long trip.

The banquet hall would be moderately decorated and all of the traditional foods Arandelle had been known for would be laid out and readied for them to eat. Not to mention a few of Anna's and Kristoff's favorite foods.

Elsa spent the majority of the day going back and forth from the banquet hall to the kitchens to make sure everything ran smoothly.

Olaf made sure to pick out the juiciest apples, greens, and carrots for his 'best pal' Sven. He even made sure to lay them out in an intricate way that he hoped would impress all that beheld it!

"Well you've impressed me." Elsa said, looking at the almost impossible tower of fruit and vegetables that lay before her.

"Oh you..." Olaf gushed, giggling to himself, "Oh! Elsa! Is it almost time?"

Elsa looked over at the grandfather clock that ticked loudly to one side of the room.

"It seems so."

"You're majesty, the princess's company is coming up over the hills." A butler informed, as if like clockwork.

"I can hardly contain myself!" Olaf exclaimed, taking Elsa's hand and leading the two of them out to the courtyard to wait the few minutes it would take the company to enter the castle.

Elsa couldn't deny she was excited to see her sister and the men who accompanied her on her trip as well. She almost couldn't wait to hear of what Anna had seen and learned in the new kingdom. Or what special trinkets she would bring home.

They stood and watched as the group of travelers came closer and closer but as they did Elsa noticed that something wasn't right.

"Wait...something's wrong..." she said.

"What?" Olaf asked.

"...there aren't enough people." she finished, as her heart skipped with slight panic deep in her chest.

The group entered the castle courtyard and it became obvious that their numbers were cut in half. With the most noticeable absence being that of Anna, Kristoff, and Sven.

Elsa walked up to the captain that lead the group into the city.

"Captain, where is the princess and the rest of your men? What has happened?" she said trying to hide her panic.

"I am sorry your majesty, the princess demanded that some of us return while the rest of our company follow her on another journey. She gave me this letter to pass along to your hands only."

Elsa took the note. Her name written in Anna's handwriting across the front of it.

"Thank you, Captain. After you dismount your horse I have prepared a meal for you and your men in the banquet hall as a celebration of your safe return home."

"You are too kind, your majesty." he said riding his horse toward the stables.

"Why would Anna and the others go without coming home first?"

"I don't know Olaf...I hope her letter will explain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa and Olaf rushed into the study and quickly opened the letter.

Elsa read the letter out loud.

_"Dearest sister,_

_I hope you are not too disappointed at our absence but I have not been fully honest with you for quite some time. A few years ago, Kristroff discovered a book, hidden away underneath a loose board in the floor of our library. It contained notes and writings written by both mother and father. Unbeknownst to us, they had spent the majority of our childhood searching for the origin of your powers."_

Elsa gasped.

"Your powers? What did they find? Does the letter say?"

Elsa shook her head, trying to regain her composure so she could continue reading.

_"Our parents left out some important information toward the end of their lives, but we have been able to piece together what they omitted. I'm sorry Elsa, but I asked to be named the Ambassador of Arendelle mainly to continue the search. On this trip to the kingdom of Domenskiel we were able to track down an old collection of writings that we feel are the key we have been looking for._   
_Please do not worry. We are so close to finish what our parents had started and I hope to bring back the good news of your powers origin._   
_Till we meet again, with love,_

_Anna"_

"Oh Anna, why, why, why are you so impulsive!" Elsa exclaimed, throwing the letter down hard onto the desk beside her.

She stood up and began to pace around the room.

"Did the message say where they would have gone to?" Olaf asked, taking the letter and glaring at it with one focused eye as if it would tell him what he asked.

"No...of course not! Anna isn't known for being the most thorough! Oh what a fool I've been! We promised to never keep secrets from each other! She would never keep a secret from me, except the biggest secret I could think of! How could she do this without telling me? Why would she do this without telling me?"

Suddenly a quiet knock came from the door.

"Come in..." Elsa said after taking a moment to compose herself.

The captain opened the door and bowed before entering the room.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I had some information I felt your majesty would want to know."

"Yes, captain. What is it?"

"We were asked to return home by the princess and only give you the letter, but I feel I would be lying to your majesty if I did not let you know where the princess is headed."

The captain reached out and handed Elsa a piece of paper where he wrote down the name of where Anna, Kristoff, and the rest of the party were going to.

Elsa took the note and when she read what was written on it she nearly fell to floor but caught herself on a nearby chair.

"Captain, I know you have just returned, but I need you to get a small band of your most trusted men together. We leave at dawn."

"Your majesty, you can't leave and..."

"I can't stay here while the princess, my sister, has gone on this dangerous quest on my behalf. I must insist again...we leave at dawn!"

"Yes, your majesty, I apologize for my insolence."

"No...you spoke in concern...there is nothing to apologize for...I will see you at dawn."

The captain bowed again and closed the door behind him as he left.

"What does this note say?" Olaf asked.

"It says where Anna has gone. She's wandered straight into a dangerous territory far north. She's gone into a land called Niflheim...the land of mists. "

"That's good...now we know where to find our friends." 

"You don't understand, Olaf. People call this land Niflheim because it is an extremely dangerous place. Few have ever returned after venturing into this dangerous mountain range. It's named for the land an ancient goddess was to reign over...it's a name for the land of the dead."


	2. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit**
> 
> I ended up deleting my stand alone 'Author's note' as the technical first chapter of the story and added it to the beginning of the actual first chapter. I did so because the chapter order started becoming a hassle with just two pages that I didn't want to have to deal with it when I started posting more.
> 
> It also started to show that it was getting confusing for some of the readers...so I nixed and fixed it.
> 
> Sorry for any confusion that may have caused. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and with that onto the next chapter!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** **Chapter 2** **

** Preparation ** ****

Elsa definitely could not sleep that night. 

She paced back and forth from her bed, to her chair by the fireplace, to her window and back.

All the things that would normally calm her couldn't even grab her attention in the slightest. 

Her mind instead focusing on what Anna had done.

'How could she keep this from me? Did she think I would be excited to hear her risking her life? For what reason? For the answer to something I don't even want?' she repeated to herself, 'Why would she be so...so reckless?'

Every time she thought of that question she would get fed up and move to another area of her room.

"Um..Elsa? Are you awake?" Olaf's soft voice came from the slightly opened door. His stick arm waving from the small crack.

"Yes...come in Olaf." she answered, harsher than she would have liked. "I'm sorry, Olaf. Come in."

"It's okay. I'm worried about our friends too."

"I'm worried but I'm also just...very..."

"Furious, outraged, heated, irate, indignant...."

"Yes! All of that...and just so..."

"Disappointed?"

Elsa let out a soft sigh and made her way to her chair by the fireplace.

"Olaf, when did you become so observant?"

"I don't know...maybe last week when I noticed Mr. Brown locked me in his cellar and I couldn't get out for two hours." he said laughing and hopping up on the chair across from Elsa.

Elsa laughed.

"Thank you, Olaf."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being a good friend when I needed you."

"You're welcome." he laughed, wiggling his legs as he did so.

Elsa felt herself begin to calm down. Thanks to Olaf she could finally take her mind off of her sister's actions and now onto the task that lay before her.

No one knew exactly what waited for them in the land of Niflheim. There were stories and rumors, but truthfully nothing anyone could call fact.

Only a few had returned from it's misted lands. Most in such a frenzy that their words couldn't be trusted.

Their cries more like it. That's what scared Elsa the most.

Would she find Anna, Kristoff, the rest of the men? If she did, would they be the same? Had Anna lead herself into a place where she would never return, even if she would be found?

'Oh Anna...' Elsa thought to herself, 'Why are you so reckless?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa didn't remember falling asleep that night, but when she woke she got ready quickly.

The little sleep she got the night before did little to help her worry and anger but it did help her drive to focus on the task at hand.

When she ventured out, the courtyard was alive with the small group of guardsmen who would be accompanying her on this perilous journey.

She saw the guardsmen placing weapons and other provisions in their saddles while others stood off to the side and had a laugh with some of the stablemen who brought out their horses.

Elsa knew most of the guards and other people whom her family employed within the castle. She made a point to learn everyone's names and position ever since she came out of hiding. It was rare that she didn't know someone and if she didn't she soon fixed that. 

She was proud of this fact. She spent so long with only truly knowing her parents and she would never go back to that life.

"We are ready to head out whenever your majesty is prepared." The captain reported just as the sun began to peak over the distant mountains.

"Thank you, Captain. Please, if I may ask, how many of your men will be accompanying us?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, your majesty. I have appointed 12 of my best men to follow into the lands of Niflheim. Three of my best archers, six of our best swordsman, and three of our best stablemen to keep track of our inventory and take care of our horse's. You are in the best of hands for our trip, your majesty."

"Thank you, Captain, and thank you for taking on this potentially dangerous assignment. You and your men will be handsomely compensated when we return."

Elsa felt a ping of guilt knowing that she couldn't exactly promise anyone's safe return.

"It is an honor to serve, your majesty."

Elsa mounted her horse with the help of the Captain just as her team of advisers ran up to plead with their queen one final time.

"Please your majesty, we implore you to reconsider!"

"You can't just leave your kingdom like this!"

"Your majesty we beg of you! Don't venture out onto this dangerous journey! I'm sure your Captain can lead your guardsmen and bring back the princess without you risking your life as well."

Elsa raised her hand to silence them.

"I understand your concern gentlemen, but I would never ask the Captain and his men to venture off into a situation I would not be prepared to do go into myself. I have made my decision and I will not be swayed. We will return as soon as we find Princess Anna and her company."

The men let out a collective sigh and bowed to show their agreement to the queens' orders.

"Thank you gentlemen. Captain, let your men know we are heading out." Elsa commanded.

"Yes, your majesty. Men!" the captain called, gesturing that they were headed out.

"Wait! Wait! You almost forgot me!" Olaf called, running up and reaching up to try and climb onto Elsa's horse.

Elsa reached down to pull up her friend.

"*Phew* I made it. This will be an adventure for sure!" he laughed.

"Let's hope for something quick and uneventful. That would be ideal." 

"You're right, Elsa. I hope this will be the most boring adventure ever!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It would take 8 days for them to reach the pass that lead into Neiflheim. 

Elsa would let her mind wander at times as they rode, hoping that they would come up on Anna's group before reaching the pass. Hoping Anna would come to her senses before entering and they would connect before then.

She knew this was only a thought. Once Anna set her mind on something it would take Heaven itself to stop her.

Even though...she still hoped.

Something that did help to take Elsa's mind off of her worries was the focus of the guardsmen around her.

The Captain's men were impressive indeed. They rode each day in disciplined formation and when they stopped to camp they would often perform drills to prepare for an unknown danger that may occur. 

Elsa and Olaf would watch off to the side as the Captain beamed with pride in his men. 

After the training Elsa made her way through the men, telling them of how impressed she was with their effort as they made their way toward the large fire for the nights meal.

The men would tell each other epic tales from their childhood around the fire, something Elsa knew Olaf would love but it seemed that she had misplaced her friend at the moment.

Even though, Elsa knew where to find Olaf in the camp when he would wander off. With the horses.

Elsa made her way to where the horses were being kept and sure enough, there was Olaf petting one of the horses while the animal tried in vain to take the carrot off his face.

It was then that she noticed the lone man, tending to the other horses. His face was hidden by the cowl of a long brown cloak of burlap and he was filling the feeding buckets and gently placing them onto the horses.

Elsa walked closer and wanted to thank the man for his hard work but as soon as he noticed her coming he grabbed at his cowl and faced away from her.

"Thank you." she said, noticing his action but not wanting to bring attention to it.

"Pardon, your majesty?" he answered, his gruff voice the only thing escaping his hood.

"Thank you, for taking care of our horses...and helping with the meals. You and your fellow stablemen have worked extra hard to help on this mission and I wanted to extend my thanks. The Captain has a lot of trust in you, and so do I."

"It is my pleasure, your majesty. Now if you excuse me, I must tend to the rest of the horses." the man said, urgently turning and walking away.

Elsa stood for a moment trying not to seem too concerned by this mans sudden exit from their conversation.

"Did you come to visit the horses like me, or with my friend?" Olaf asked, walking over to Elsa.

"Olaf... do you know this man?"

"Yes, quite well. He's usually at the stables when I go visit the horses."

"You visit often?"

"Almost five times a week. So, yes...often."

"What's his name? I don't think I've met him before."

"My friend?"

"Yes."

"I have no idea. Come on! I think one of the guards is going to start telling a story around the fire! We don't want to miss it!"

Olaf turned and hurried to where the other men were sitting leaving Elsa.

She looked back at the man who continued with his work.

'This is odd indeed.' Elsa thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the days passed Elsa began to find herself keeping track of the unknown stableman.

She noticed that he would often ride at the back of the group. Sometimes letting them ride a short way ahead so it made trying to watch him more difficult if she didn't want to be noticed.

He would manage to avoid her whenever she ventured toward the horses. He was always able to walk away or keep a distance.

She also noticed he only ever spoke to the other stablemen and the Captain when he had to and took his meals in the dark, away from the rest of the group.

The longer this went on the more it began to bother Elsa. She knew almost everyone in her kingdom, especially those who worked in the castle grounds. Maybe he was new...but Olaf said he'd known the man for a while. Well, he knew of the man, only calling him 'my friend'. He wasn't much help with figuring out the man's name.

"Captain?" she whispered one night as they sat, "What can you tell me about that stableman over there?"

"Oh you mean Stableman?"

"Yes, what is his name?"

"Stableman, your majesty. That is the mans name."

"His name is...Stableman?"

The Captain smiled and shrugged followed by a quick nod 'yes'.

"I know, your majesty, I thought the same thing when I first met him, but that is his name."

"Oh...and how long has he worked in the royal stables?"

"About two years your majesty. He came to us from one of Arendelle's most prominent stable-houses. He's proven himself very proficient with the horses, so his name fits him quite well."

Two years?! How had she not noticed him before?!

"Two years...and you find him trustworthy?"

"Yes, very, your majesty. He's gone out with us before and has proven himself just as trustworthy and capable as any of the guards. He's saved my men and the horses from wild animals and attacks as well as gone out after bandits. In fact I invited him to join the guards on multiple occasions, but he always declines. He says he's happy in his line of work and wouldn't dream of leaving it."

"That's good, can you imagine a guard being named Stableman? That would just get confusing!" Olaf whispered. Interjecting himself between Elsa and the captain's conversation.

"I agree, little friend." The captain laughed.

He took one last long gulp of the soup in in bowl and stood up, commanding the attention of everyone around him.

"Enjoy this meal, men, and sleep well tonight." The Captain bellowed, "Tomorrow we will reach the edge of Niflheim. Lord knows what we will find then."

The captain walked away as the men all responding with an acknowledgment of his words and continued their conversations.

Olaf and Elsa sat and looked at each other from the sudden shift in conversation.

"Whew...I like the captain, but he really knows how to break a mood. I'm just glad no one else noticed." Olaf whispered to Elsa, who again couldn't help but laugh.

She looked over at the fire then over to the mystery Stableman that lingered over where the horses were kept.

"He's right, though. Who knows what we'll find in those mountains. Our people have been told stories of Niflheim for generations. Stories of creatures and demons that go in search of the souls of men. Shadows that come out of it's mists to steal children from their beds. We really just...don't know what's waiting."

"Elsa...I really like you, but you really know how to break a mood...but you're lucky too. I'm the only one who noticed." Olaf said, patting her on the head before walking away.

Elsa shook her head and smiled. Leave it to Olaf to point out the obvious and lift her mood at the same time.

She walked over to her tent and looked back at her men.

She hoped for their sake everything they knew of Nifleim was indeed just stories.


	3. Into The Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to BldBrother for the kudos and thank you to everyone who stops by to read my little fic! 
> 
> Really makes me happy to see others enjoy what I do for fun!
> 
> A short chapter this time, but hopefully you'll like where we are going with the story. I hope you like it.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****Chapter 3****

**Into the Mist**

Elsa woke on the morning of the eighth day to a noticeable difference in demeanor from the rest of the group.

The men packed up and loaded the tents and provisions quickly, as they had the days prior, but today there was a noticeable change. Today no one spoke.

Their eyes were either focused on their task or their gaze was toward the ground. It was like they were in some kind of trance.

Elsa felt more nervous because of this. She knew that the group was bound to act different than the other days, but this caught her by surprise.

"Everyone is acting very strange....very strange indeed." Olaf whispered as they stood off to the side, " Do you think they're not feeling well?"

"They are nervous, my friend." The Captain said, coming up to join the two of them. "The day of a campaign is always like this. They are ready, but nervous."

"Yes...I see. Is there anything we can do for them?"

"You have shown real strength and bravery by joining us, your majesty. They may not show it now, but my men truly revere you for this action. Your strength is help enough."

Elsa gave the Captain a light nod and smile for his kind words, but it didn't help the uneasiness she was feeling.

"We are ready to head out and will be at the edge of Niflheim within two hours, your majesty."

"Thank you again, Captain. Let's be off."

"At once, your majesty."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to Niflheim was calm, which Elsa was thankful for.

The group continued to ride quietly but the beautiful countryside did help to make the ride more bearable. 

Olaf decided to take it upon himself to be Elsa's new eyes when it came to keeping an eye on his friend, Mr. Stableman, and report to her.

"He is riding....just like the others!" He would whisper into Elsa's ear from his perch on the horse behind her.

"Now... he is moving slightly to the left, NO...the right."

"His horse just sneezed...I was very amused, but I didn't let anyone know...except for you right now!"

Olaf's periodic interruptions helped to calm the otherwise uneasy ride. It also helped to keep her mind off of Anna and the others, which she was grateful for.

"We are nearing the edge of Niflheim, your majesty. Be cautious, I'm going to fall back to warn the men to keep their eyes open for danger." The Captain whispered.

His low tone of voice sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. No turning back.

"Thank you, Captain."

The captain nodded and turned his horse to warn the men behind her. Elsa looked to the land now surrounding them.

No more picturesque and beautiful countryside. The colors that once dotted the landscape were now muted, and predominately various shades of grey and black. The trees even seemed to bend and curve in sharp angles. Their branches no longer bearing leaves. The ground under each step of horses hooves even began to sound harsh.

"Well, this place isn't very pleasant." Olaf whispered, scooting slightly closer to Elsa.

"No it isn't..." she whispered back, when she noticed something very unsettling.

She pulled back on her horse's reigns which stopped the whole group in their tracks.

"Olaf...do you hear that?"

Olaf narrowed his eyes to give his ears all his attention.

"No..." he whispered, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly...there's nothing here...not even birds. We need to go ba...."

Before she finished her sentence a strong gust of wind blew through the group causing all the horses to rear and neigh in fright. Along with the wind came the mist, as thick as a newly fallen snow. So thick in fact Elsa was unable to see the men behind her.

She began to panic. She fought with her horse to keep it from throwing her and Olaf off. She instinctively raised her hand to try and banish the mist but it did nothing.

She called upon a winter breeze to push it away but again, nothing.

She could hear the men's horses continuing to call in fear. Some galloping off while the men yelled and struggled to calm them. She could hear the Captain calling out to her but before she could answer another gust of wind shot through them, causing her to clench her eyes shut while Olaf held onto her for dear life.

Just then something strong and massive came through and shoved her off of her horse, which neighed and galloped into the fog.

Elsa and Olaf landed with a hard thud on the ground.

"Olaf! Olaf are you all right?" she gasped out, opening her eyes wide.

Olaf continued to hold onto her waist and shook his head 'yes' too scared to let go.

Elsa looked around her. She saw nothing, just the thick mist. The sound of the men and their horses began to subside. Even the sound of the Captain calling to her faded to nothing.

The only sound being the sound of her deep, heavy breaths.

She and Olaf sat in silence. Olaf began to loosen his grip and ultimately opened his eyes.

It was then that the mist began to disperse and clear up. Slowly other figures began to show through, but they seemed to be far away. Much farther than they should have been, considering she had not moved much in the confusion. 

One by one the men began to become visible. Some on their horses still, some walking their horses, but still no one dared speak.

It was then that Olaf noticed someone.

"Oh look...Mr. Stableman....he's...he's coming toward us...really fast."

Elsa turned to see the stableman galloping toward them at an incredible speed.

Elsa raised her hand and tried to protect herself but before she could the man jumped from his horse, tackling her and Olaf back a few feet. Just in time for a large boulder to smash down onto where they were standing.

The three of them rolled violently on the ground. The force of the tackle causing Elsa to throw her arm with such force into the hard ground that it sent a searing pain up and down the left side of her body.

The man looked back to where the boulder had landed then back up to the sky. He whistled for his horse, who came back through the mist in an instant. 

Without hesitation he got them up off the ground, got back on his horse and pulled them up behind him in less than a few seconds.

Which was fortunate because no sooner had they galloped off had another boulder landed where they had been.

Elsa could hear the men calling out to one other. Warning to 'look out' and 'run'!

She turned to see where they were headed. The man and the horse guiding them through the mist as more and more boulders flew toward them. Landing around them in crashing, thunderous roars.

It was then she noticed a large boulder flying right at them.

She arched herself up onto the stableman and, even though it sent a shock of pain through her injured arm, blew a stream of ice toward the stone. She manipulated the ice to make a slide that formed over them, causing the boulder to glide behind them onto the ground.

Instantly the mist disappeared around them, just in time for them to see they had been running toward a cliff.

"Watch out!" Elsa cried.

The stableman pulled back on the horses reigns. The horse, likewise, pulled back but because they had been running at such a high speed there was no way for them to stop in time.

Elsa shot out a stream of ice in front of them, just as she had with the boulder but the pain became too excruciating and she pulled back.

She had been able to make another ice slide and the group rode it down and up into the air, falling headlong into a fast flowing stream.

In the fall the four lives had been separated and they all landed away from each other in the stream.

Elsa found herself struggling to reach the surface.

When she would swim one way the current would push her back another.

Just as she thought she was going to drown she felt someone wrap their arm around her and pull her up toward the surface.

They emerged through the water, gasping for air, and were finally able to make their way to the banks of the stream.

The stableman crawled and helped Elsa get out of the water.

She coughed up the water that had begun to fill her lungs and rested her head onto her arms on the ground.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" the stableman managed to get out through his own gasps for air.

"I'm...I'm okay." she answered.

Just then Olaf cam galloping up on the stableman's horse. The both of them sopping wet from the river as well.

"Elsa! Are you okay? I was scared you'd be...hey...I know you!" he trailed off.

Elsa lifted her head to see who he was talking to and when she realized her eyes widened. The shock almost being too much for her to bare. 

"Hans!?"


End file.
